Winter in the City
by mstlovee
Summary: (AU) What happens when Olivia moves back to her hometown? New job, Family, Friends and possibly love await.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was born and raised in San Francisco. She currently found herself in Seattle. This place had been her place of residence for the past three years. It was a nice city, but it was not her home. Home was and will always be San Francisco. Not every place she has been fortunate to visit just could compare. Let me give you a little background on Olivia Pope.

The youngest daughter of Catherine and Joseph Pope. She at 34 years old Olivia was really coming into her own as a woman. She had worked her way up the corporate ladder was right where she wanted to be. Olivia Pope was a planner. She had planned her life and did not do well with surprises. Ever since she was a little girl, she lived on a rigid schedule. She was completely different from her siblings. They often teased her about how serious and rigid she was. She remembers her older sister asking her parents are you sure; they did not give you the wrong child at the hospital. Her parents chastised her sister for teasing her, which delighted Olivia to no end. Olivia Pope was definitely a daddy's girl. Her father for sure thought his wife was having a son. It was not until the doctor announced it was a daughter did it sink in that he was the father of two girls. Disappointment was never an issue for Joseph Pope. The minute the doctor placed his little LIvvie as he called her into his arms he was a goner. Olivia indulged his father's love of sports. They would sit and watch games together and they truly enjoyed each other's company. About 4 years later her parents welcomed another child. It was the boy that her father always longed to have, but in Olivia's mind, her bond with her father was stronger than the gender her father and brother shared. She often teased Harrison that he was could never fill her shoes. Speaking of Harrison, he was he calling her now.

"Olivia Pope, speaking how may I help you?" She was at work of course and had to remain professional at all times.

"Liv, cut it out. You know who this is and why I'm calling." Harrison said quickly. He did not have time to play her game. He was going to have to turn his phone off in a few minutes and he needed to make sure his sister would be at the airport to pick him up.

"Yes jug head. I got your flight information. I will be at the airport when you land. Just give me a call when you land. Have a safe flight. Oh and PS. I love you. Thanks Harrison for doing this." Liv responded.

"You know I've got you Liv. I'll see you in a little bit." Harrison replied before closing his phone. Flying was not his favorite, but he was not afraid. He just did not like the hoops you had to jump through to travel now days. Yet, when his father asked him to help his sister, he did not hesitate.

Liv leaned back in her chair. She would be working in this office for one more day. Olivia was asked if she was interested in heading up the San Francisco office of the investment firm where she currently worked. The manager and her mentor was retiring. She had recommended Olivia for the position. It was hers if she wanted it. At first Olivia was hesitant and questioned her qualifications. Her mentor reminded her that she was more than capable and she would not have recommended her if she did not think she was capable. Olivia met the woman her first year of college when she interned at the firm. Olivia had worked hard and climbed her way up. Being single when asked to work in a couple of different locations she had accepted, which is how she had ended up in her current location of Seattle. She is looking forward to being back home. She feels like she has missed a lot being away. Her sister now has two kids. Her parents are getting older. Her grandmother passed away about 10 months ago and that was such a hard time. Olivia was named after her. They shared a special bond and Olivia would call her weekly. She missed those calls. She realized how much she needed and craved her family. This job offer came at the right time.

Shutting down her laptop Olivia dropped in her tote and got up to leave. Heading out of the office, she stopped at her secretary's desk and asked her how she was doing.

Jennifer looked up from her monitor and gave Olivia a small smile. When she first heard about Olivia's job offer, she was a sad. Olivia was a great boss and she was going to miss her. Olivia on the other hand had talked to higher ups and wanted to know if the current secretary would be staying and if not she would like to offer Jennifer the position. Come to find out the current secretary was looking to cut back her hours and eventually retire. She wanted to stay on during the transition period just so things would work on smoothly and she could pass on her current knowledge to whomever would take over her role. She had been with the company for 30 years and she knew Olivia when she was an intern. To see her come to this point was a pleasure to watch. She had communicated with Jennifer on several occasion so she was not surprised when Olivia wanted to bring her with her. When Olivia approached Jennifer, she knew it would be a big step to move to San Francisco. Jennifer was more than excited to move. It would mean she would be closer to her family whom where in Southern California. That was driving distance and she just was excited for the change overall. The move came with an increase in salary and a housing bonus to get her started. Everything was wrapping up nicely. As it was almost noontime, Jennifer and Olivia were asked to come into the conference room. As they approached the glass doors, they saw everyone inside. The door opened and claps could be heard. Her boss had nice words to say about both Olivia and Jennifer. Olivia was always sentimental and saying goodbye was not her thing. She teared up and then profusely apologized for crying. She was choked up, but managed through saying something nice and personal able about each member of the small office team. In some way, each one of them had helped shaped Olivia. This was one of the best locations she had worked in within the company. She would be in communication with many still, but that was not the same as seeing their faces every day. After cake was shared, they all got back to work except for Jennifer and Olivia. They were done for the day. Olivia confirmed Jennifer was all set. The movers would be picking up her stuff tomorrow as well as Olivia's. Lauren was flying to SF tomorrow while Olivia and Harrison were going to drive down. She was looking forward to spending some time w/ her brother and she wanted to drive her car down.

An hour later Olivia headed to airport. She pulled into arrivals section just in time to get a message from jug head that he was about to exit. She was glad he had sense enough to just pack a carry-on. Harrison sharp wit, swag and gift for gab had made him a very successful employee at the marketing firm he worked at. She looked up to see her brother walking out of the airport looking like he stepped off the pages of an ad in GQ. He had on the perfect pair of denim jeans, a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, tucked showing a black leather belt and aviator shades. He tipped them down on his nose to look at her vehicle as he approached. Once he got to the car, she hopped out and walked around to the passenger side to give her brother a hug. After he tossed his back in the trunk of her Audi Q5 and hit the lift gate button to close it he picked her up and spun her around all the while Liv faux complained put me down all the while laughing. This was her little brother who was a good 8 inches taller than she was. Once the silliness ended, she asked about his flight, which he said was a good one. They got in the car and Liv pulled away from the curb letting know they were picking up takeout since all her dishes and everything were packed up for the movers to come get tomorrow. That was fine with Harrison. He told her his preference of food and they headed in that direction. Once food was picked up. Liv and Harrison arrived home and the first thing Harrison wanted to do was take a nice hot shower.

Liv on the other hand settled on a stool at her counter and make her nightly call to Abigail. Abigail Whelan has been her best friend for as long as she can remember. They grew up next door to each other and she is currently the architect handing the remodel of Olivia's new flat. This was the flat her grandmother had left to her. I guess she always knew that Olivia would return home. While others got different parts of her grandmother's estate, the flat she lived in was passed on to Olivia. Olivia's parents lived in the upper flat and it is where she and her siblings grew up.

Hitting the FaceTime button, she waited for the redhead to appear. When she did, she said "Well hello Abigail Whelan. How are you this evening?" Abby signed and answered with a resounding "No!"

Olivia sighed. She had been begging Abby to give her a sneak peek at what had been done in her place. Olivia has been the most difficult client Abby has ever dealt with. Mostly because she is a micromanager. She knows Abby will do the very best for her bestie, but Olivia finds it hard to give up control. In addition, Olivia while working investments fancies herself an interior designer so she had input into every detail. While The Whelan group was handling every aspect of this remodel of this flat Olivia's touches were in every aspect. Olivia and Abigail consulted weekly and sometimes daily on decision-making. Abigail's older brother Fitzgerald was the project manager overseeing his construction crew making sure this project went to completion without any mishaps. He had not communicated with Olivia. He left that part to Abby and just made sure Olivia's wishes were executed. Little did Abigail and Olivia know, but his crew finished two days ago. He would take Abby over to the project tomorrow to make sure nothing was missed and the movers would deliver Olivia's belongings in two days. Abby had plans for where all the large pieces of furniture would go. Olivia's mother had come down and checked out the place, but she had been sworn to secrecy. To say Mrs. Pope was in love with how everything turned out was an understatement. Fitz had called her downstairs two days ago to ask her opinion and she began to squeal with excitement. She hugged Fitz tightly and said she will love it. That is all Fitz wanted to hear. The Pope's were like family and he knew his mother wanted them to do the best work on all projects, but for them she wanted a little extra.

While Olivia and Abigail were face timing a male figure in a tight fitted t-shirt walked into her kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and began drinking it. Olivia was distracted while Abby kept talking. When Abby did not get an answer to her question. She noticed the far away gaze Olivia had on her face. She was looking at the screen, but not at her. Instead over her shoulder. Abby looked over her shoulder and realized Fitz was at the fridge behind her. Looking at her friend again, she snapped her fingers bringing live out of her haze. Abby called out to Fitz "Come say high to Liv." Fitz slowly turned around and made eye contact with the screen Abby had set up on the counter.

Walking over Fitz said "Hello, Olivia."

To which Olivia let out a breathy "Hello, Fitzgerald."

"Are you ready for your move? Harrison make it there okay? "

"Yep, he's here now. Would you like to give me a sneak peek at the work being done on my new home?"

"No can do. I'm under strict orders for this one poking Abby in the arm not to share anything with anyone."

The pout on Olivia's face was adorable. Then she stuck her tongue out at both of the Whelan siblings and each got a good laugh.

Fitz gazed at the screen again and before the silence got too awkward; Fitz cleared his throat and told Abby he was heading home. He had just stopped by to drop off some music to Stephen and he would see her tomorrow. Kissing his sister's temple, he gave Olivia a little wink that made her eyes go wide and a smirk to grace his face. "Good night Olivia, have a safe drive."

Olivia just smiled and said "Thanks" hoping not to arouse any suspicions. She knew Abby and the way she was looking back and forth between Olivia and Fitz she was not going to let whatever was going on in her head.

The minute the door closed Abby said, "What the hell was that, Olivia? When are you Olivia and him Fitzgerald?" You have always been Fitz and Liv. I want answers.

"I don't know what you are talking about? Both our birth certificates have those names on them. What are you talking about?" Olivia looked Abby straight in the eyes. They were now having a staring contest.

Abby was the first one to blink and Olivia released a breath she had been holding when Abby took a sip of her hot apple cider and moved on to another subject. While Abby was talking Olivia's mind was racing.

About 6 months ago, Fitz had to travel to Seattle to bid on a project for The Whelan group. While he was up there Abby asked him to have dinner with her. She had been worried about Olivia being alone after the loss of her grandmother. Well Fitz was there for four days and he spent two of those days hanging out with Olivia. On the second evening, he took her out to dinner. After dinner, they went to a jazz club to listen to some music. When he was dropping her off that evening as Fitz leaned over to brush a piece of hair that kept falling in her face behind her ear they kissed. To say the kiss was amazing was an understatement. To this day when she thought about it, her insides warmed. The thing was Olivia always had a crush on Fitz growing up. He was her best friend's older brother. Now she was not sure where things stood between them. That wink just now threw her for a loop. She resolved as long as he acted cool about things she would do the same. If he wanted her, he would have to pursue her.

Fitz went downstairs to his flat. He and Abby purchased the two flat building that was on the other side of their parent's home three years ago. The building needed extensive work. Abby and Stephen got married a year ago so now all three live in the building. When Fitz plopped down on the couch in his living room he thought about Olivia and that kiss. He said well this should be interesting. Maybe his 2018 will end with a little excitement. Placing some wood in the fireplace, he allowed his mind to wonder. Olivia was no longer little Livvie. She was a grown woman and ever since that kiss he could not get her out of his mind. The softness of her lips. The feel of her curls as he brushed them behind her ears. He had a problem. He had fallen for Olivia and now he had to make sure she felt the same. As he got ready for bed he called his mom to see if she wanted to meet him and Mrs. Pope tomorrow to see Olivia's new flat. Of course she did. She also reminded him that his brother, his wife and two kids were going to be home in three days. This time of year, everyone would come to town. Everyone had time off work and school during the holidays so they all got together. They would try to go up to Tahoe so the kids could see the snow, but this year they would be spending all their winter break in the city. Fitz had a plan to help his niece and nephew get over the fact they would not be going to the snow. He was going to show them winter in the city could be just as fun.

Against his better judgement, Fitz sent a two-emoji text to Olivia. A kiss and sleepy face hoping she understood what he was saying. She replied immediately with heart eyes emoji. Fitz went to bed with a smile on his face, as did Olivia. Both were nervous and excited for what this winter would bring.


	2. Rise and Shine

**A/N: Abby is a Whelan by marriage. Her maiden name for this story will be Grant. The Whelan Group is the architecture firm she works at which is owned by Stephan's family. The Grants own a construction/ contractor company. They often work with the Whelan Group which is why Fitz bid on a job for the group.**

Please forgive any errors you come across.

* * *

Fitz alarm clock went off way earlier than he wanted. He usually had an early alarm set so that he could get a light workout in before work. Today he was letting his body rest. All the personal work Fitz had taken on for the project in Olivia's home had really taken a toll. For the past two years, Fitz had really stepped back and been more of an overseer of projects. Making sure things were done. His days of laboring hard had scaled back tremendously. Therefore, his body was really feeling it these past few days. He had pushed himself to make sure things were perfect. Even his father had commented on how hands on he had been with this project. He shrugged it off and told his dad he wanted to make sure everything was right since the Pope's were family. Robert Grant was not completely sold on that was all to it, but he would not question about it again right now.

Blindly reaching over with his eyes, closed Fitz hit the source of his irritation silencing the alarm clock. Head full of messy curls deeper into the pillow Fitz went back to sleep for another hour. When the sound of his alarm clock went off again Fitz reached over turning it off with a deep sigh he stretched and made his way to the bathroom to get his day started. While brushing his teeth he mentally went over the things that he needed to do today. He needed to check in with his mom to see what time she wanted to check out Olivia's apartment. He also had Abby stopping by to discuss a few pieces of the furniture Olivia saved from her grandmother. They were going to discuss where the movers would place the items when they came to drop off Olivia's furniture two days from now.

Fitz had just stepped out of the shower and was searching his underwear drawer when he heard his phone on the nightstand begin to buzz. Walking over he picked up the phone and saw it was an incoming FaceTime call from none other than Olivia. Looking at the phone, he decided to pick it up in case it was an emergency. Once Olivia's face appeared on the screen, he saw the shocked expression on her face.

"Hey Liv, sorry I had just gotten out of the shower when you called. I thought it might be an emergency so I picked up."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your morning. I just wanted to let you know the movers are here now picking up my furniture. They said they should be there tomorrow by noon. Do you think you can have someone from your crew to oversee the delivery since Harrison and I won't be there until the following day?" She looked at him waiting for a reply. She tried to focus on his face, but she was definitely distracted. From the wet hair, to the upper chest in view. What a morning show she was getting.

"No problem, I'll be here to meet the movers. Just give them my number so I can let them in when they arrive. Abby will be there to direct them where you wanted the big furniture pieces to go. If you want some things changed once you get here I'll make sure someone can move it for you." Giving her a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Fitz. You have really gone beyond. I am so appreciative. You don't know how much it means for me to know everything is in capable hands and I don't really have to worry about anything." She could see him begin to blush. He was definitely uncomfortable with her singing his praises, but she did not care. Abby had told her how hands on Fitz was with this project.

Fitz raised his hand to wipe an errant wet curl that had come down to his forehead. When he raised his arm Olivia got a nice view of his muscles flex and his strong biceps. She absentmindedly licked her lips. Fitz caught her checking him and stored that little information for later. She definitely was attracted to him as he was to her.

Harrison came up behind Olivia and looked at the screen because he heard her call Fitz name. Fitz said what is up Harrison. Harrison said hey man. "Did my sis wake you up?"

"Naw man, but I was getting ready for my day. I have a few things to accomplish today. What time are you two getting on the road?"

"We should be on the road no later than 11. The movers are working quickly here. We will spend the night in Oregon. "

"Well have a safe drive and check in to let someone know everything is going okay." Fitz said looking between the two siblings.

Olivia spoke up first. "I'll make sure to check in, but you can be sure my dad will be in contact throughout this whole trip. He has been on the phone already this morning." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Don't do that. He is a concerned father." Harrison chimed in.

Fitz chuckled as Olivia pinched Harrison's arm. They reminded him of how he and his siblings got along.

"Alright you two settle down." Fitz warned.

"Sure dad" Olivia sassed.

"Does someone need a little discipline? A spanking perhaps?" Fitz replied.

Olivia's mouth hung open.

Harrison thought it was the funniest thing. He rarely saw his sister speechless and right now, she was silent. He was here for it.

What was going on between Fitz and Olivia went over Harrison's head. Fitz decided to put Olivia out of her misery. Her cheeks where rosy with embarrassment.

"Okay you two. I am going to finish getting ready. Have a safe trip and I'll see you when you get here."

They both waved bye and he disconnect the call.

Fitz decided to make a call to his mom to see what time she wanted to head over to Olivia's. She let him know Catherine was over having coffee with her this morning so maybe an hour from now they would be ready. That was perfect.

Getting dressed Olivia was on his mind. He was trying to think of how and when he would get to spend some alone time with her. He wanted to talk to her. He was not exactly sure what he would say, but he had time to think about it. His goal was to let her know he was interested in her. That kiss between them brought out some feelings that were new for him. Olivia was a wonderful person and looking at her in a new light he definitely could see a future with her. He wanted to explore that. He would have to gauge what she was feeling and the best way to do that was to have a conversation.

Fitz called Abby and she agreed to meet them at Olivia's. Fitz headed next door to his parent's house and rang the doorbell. He had a key, but did not always use it. Fitz mom answered the door and he came in. The house smelled amazing. His mom had baked blueberry scones. He saw Mrs. Pope sitting at the breakfast nook enjoying a scone and a cup of coffee.

"Did you eat already?" his mom asked.

"Of course not. I knew you'd have food for me." He gave his mom a warm embrace.

Patting his cheek she said grab a cup, the coffee is still warm.

Fitz made his coffee and took a seat at the breakfast nook. He gave Mrs. Pope a smile and asked how she was doing this morning.

"I'm doing great. Excited to have my little Livvie back home soon. I cannot wait to see her reaction to all the work you have done to her place. She is going to be over the moon." She had this motherly smile on her face.

Wiping his mouth, Fitz replied, "I hope she is happy with everything that we did." Abby worked really closely with Olivia and we tried to follow all instructions Abby left us."

"Oh Fitz I'm sure my daughter will be pleased. What you have done is nothing short of amazing. I am now working on Joseph to see if we can get my kitchen remodeled. Livvie has a better kitchen than I do and she barely cooks. All that girl needs is a microwave for her popcorn and that wine fridge I see she made sure was installed."

That caused Fitz to laugh aloud.

"Really Fitz I don't think you have anything to worry about. Catherine has been telling me all about the place so far. I cannot wait to see it with my own eyes. If it is nearly has perfect as she described you won't have anything to worry about." Barbara Grant looked at her son. She was so proud of her children.

"Thanks mom. Once I finish eating we can go."

"Do you mind me tagging along? I'd like to see the work with my family name attached to it." A baritone voice boomed from behind him. Robert Grant made his presence known.

Fitz rose to give his dad a hug, but his father patted his shoulder telling me to finish eating.

Once everyone had finished eating they headed next door to see Olivia's place. Fitz used his key to open the door and let everyone in. Fitz could hear the chatter of ohhs and ahhs between his mother and Mrs. Pope. They were touching and opening everything. One thing they were in love with were the soft close drawers. Fitz just watched on in amusement. His father said you know there will be two new kitchens in your future son.

"I know. Mrs. Pope has already asked Mr. Pope for a new kitchen." Fitz smiled at his dad.

"I'm sure Joseph will be asking for an estimate. Happy wife, happy life." Robert chuckled. "You'll learn one day soon son."

While Barbara and Catherine looked at the other rooms, Fitz and his dad talked about the construction details. What they changed, things he learned doing this job etc. Robert was pleased with the work Fitz had done and was not shy in expressing the pride he had in how hands on Fitz was in overseeing this job. He knew it was personal, not just, because the Pope's were family. There was more. He asked Fitz had he shared with Olivia anything pictures.

Fitz let him know Abby swore him to secrecy.

"Will you be here when she sees her place for the first time?"

"Abby will probably do that."

"I think you should be there. She may have some questions that only you can answer. In addition, it would be nice to receive some recognition for all your hard work. Robert said.

"Dad, Liv thanked me this morning. Apparently Abby told her how much work I put into this project."

Abby walked in at that exact moment. "You talked to Liv?"

Rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh yeah, she called to make sure I could have someone there when the movers come. I told her I'd let them in and you'd have the plans for furniture."

"You really are overseeing this from start to finish." Robert said.

"It's no big deal. I live two houses over. I will be home tomorrow. It's not that big of a deal dad."

His son was giving Olivia special treatment and he was not sure if his son realized it or not, but it was clear he cared about Olivia personally and wanted this to all be perfect. He would just sit back and watch.

When Catherine and Barbara joined the group they all heaped praise on Fitz and Abby as well. This was a joint project, but they would have to wait two days for the main critique to come.

Just as they were rapping up both Abby and Fitz received a text message. It was a picture of Olivia sticking her tongue out at the person taking the picture. In front of her was a plate of breakfast food. Harrison captioned the picture someone was HANGRY. She is mean when she does not get food.

Both Fitz and Abby laughed and then showed the picture to the parents. They could expect more pictures from this road trip they were sure.

Catherine shook her head. "Hopefully my two kids make it home in one piece." Harrison and Liv always had banter. It was a sibling rivalry, but they were fierce defenders and protectors of each other.

Everyone got a good laugh. They locked up the apartment and everyone headed their separate ways. Fitz invited his dad over to his place to talk about work, but really, Fitz wanted to pick his brain about how to handle things with Olivia. He thought his father would be surprised, but he will be surprised that his father hand some idea of his feelings.

* * *

 **Leave your thoughts. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Welcome Home

A/N: I don't own the characters in this story.I want to thank everyone for reading. Please leave me your thoughts. Your reviews are encouraging and I enjoy reading all your thoughts.

I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Fitz had been finished wrapping up some paperwork that he would be sending to Stephen for review. It looks like they were moving forward with the work from the Seattle based company that wanted to do an expansion here in the bay area. He had spoken to the owner several times and felt like they were a proper fit for each other. He shared his thoughts with Stephen and they agreed to accept the terms on their end.

Now that that was finished, he was having a light lunch when his phone rang. He answered the call and was alerted by the movers that they were 30 minutes out. Finishing his lunch, he grabbed Olivia's keys off and headed over to her flat. Opening the door, he walked around and made sure the wood floors were covered in the hallway. That way the path the movers had to walk towards her bedroom would be protected. Fitz honestly was proud of the work his crew had done in such a short amount of time. Walking through the kitchen he checked out the fancy backsplash Olivia wanted. It delayed his crew a full week waiting for it to arrive. Then he chuckled at the pot filler that was installed behind the range. Before this project, he did not even know what that was. When Abby gave them the must have list for Olivia's kitchen it was on there. The funny thing is that per Mrs. Pope Olivia did not cook. I wonder what she will be using that with. Maybe she will shock her mother and actually cook a homemade meal for her family. Turning to face the island, he brushes his fingertips across the quarts countertop. The fabrication looks like marble with the grey veining. Looking at the built in microwave installed in the island. Well at least she can make her popcorn.

Heading to the bay window. He contemplated what it would mean to have her this close. Spending those four days with Olivia in Seattle while brief affected him. He had not had a connection with someone that strong in a long time. They talked about any and everything. She opened up about her loss and her dreams of the future. They had a lot in common. While Fitz was three years older than Olivia was at this time in their life 3 years did not really mean much. If they were much younger, it might have seemed like they were at two different places in their life. From what she shared about work, she had been very ambitious and it has paid off.

The movers pulled up and he came out to greet them. They began unloading the truck. Fitz tried to stay out of their way as much as possible. He took a seat on the window ledge while the men worked.

Up north, Harrison and Olivia had been on the road for a while. They had crossed into California. They had spoken to their parents this morning as well as Abby. While in the car, Harrison and Olivia had caught up. She found out Harrison had just gotten the go ahead to move forward with the app he had developed for a gaming company. He was excited. Liv was proud of her younger brother. He worked hard, but it was at a job he loved. He had always been a techie. Now he gets to play with gaming consoles. That sounded cool to her. The conversation steered towards their love lives. Harrison asked if Liv was leaving anyone special behind in Seattle and she was glad she could honestly say no. She was thinking of a diplomatic answer if Harrison pressed further. Harrison fancied himself a player so when she asked him about if he was dating anyone he named a couple of women. She wondered when he would settle down. She thought about Harrison as husband and father. Shaking her head because he had some growing up to do before he got there. He is definitely the cool uncle though.

Glancing over at Liv "Where did you go?" Harrison asked.

"What?" Liv tried to laugh it off.

"Don't what me." Harrison answered back just as quick. "You zoned out on me. What were you thinking about right now? Or should I say who?"

"You can say who. You are the who." Liv teased while poking his side.

"Cut that out. I am driving. You know I am ticklish. What about me?" Harrison tried to get out with annoyance in his voice.

"I was trying to visualize you in a serious relationship. You already have to cool uncle down pat though." Liv quipped.

"Yep, I'm just waiting for you to add another niece or nephew to the crew. Your kid will be spoiled just like you." Harrison teased.

"I'm not spoiled."

"Oh come on Liv. You most definitely are. Dad has spoiled you. His little LIvvie."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"How about we check and see if the movers arrived?" Liv wanted to give off the subject of spoiled. Both her brother and sister called her that and she did not like it or agree.

Hitting the Apple Car play. She Fitz name on the contact screen. It read FTGIII and hit the call button. After three rings, his voice filled the car.

"Hello, OOOOhhhlivia" he answered in singing voice. He kept in mind she was in the car with Harrison. The flirting would have to be subtle.

"Umm, Hi Fitzgerald" Olivia replied coolly.

"You're calling me." He responded.

"I'm calling you. Have the movers arrived? She asked hopeful

Teasingly Fitz said, "Yes, they are here now. I'm just relaxing in your living room on the window ledge getting some sun."

Clearing his throat Harrison made his presence know.

"Hey Harrison. How is it being in the car stuck with your big sister?" Fitz asked jokingly.

"I've had better road trip partners that's for sure. She won't even let me change the radio station." Harrison whined.

This caused both Fitz and Olivia to burst into laughter.

"You are such a baby Harry. (She knew he would hate her calling him that.) You are lucky to have me as a car friend. Anyone would be lucky to have me," she sassed.

"You are right. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Fitz said softly.

Realizing what he said he added "As a car buddy for sure."

The car got quiet and Liv stared at the center console letting the words sink in.

Harrison watched his sister with just the smallest upturn to the sides of her mouth sitting quietly staring at the FTGIII on the screen.

Harrison was smirking. There is something going on here. He is not sure to what extent, but there is something.

Harrison breaks the silence asking how far along are the movers.

"It looks like they are making good progress. Your sister has a lot of stuff you know."

"Hey, I need everything that I had transferred from Seattle there. Thank you very much Fitzgerald!" Sassy Olivia returned.

Holding his hands up in surrender as if Olivia could see him. He said "Okay Okay. I know better than to mess with a woman and her things. Growing up with Abby and a mother who loves fashion I should have known better."

"That's right."

"So where are you all on the road? We are about 8 hours out."

"Okay well when the movers finish setting everything up I'll leave your keys with your parents. You will probably be tired. I will stop by tomorrow to make sure you do not have any questions about how things work. Have a safe drive Harrison and Olivia." Fitz said.

He was ready to get off the phone and set a few things in motion. Since they were getting in later that evening Fitz decided, he would make sure she had a comfortable place to lay her head for her first night at home. In addition, just in case Harrison wanted to spend the night with her he would make sure the guest bedroom was also set up.

Once the movers set up the furniture in the master bedroom Fitz looked for a box marked master bedroom linens. Thank goodness, Olivia was super organized. This made his task easy. Opening the box, he saw Olivia had a brand new comforter set and sheets. He was not expecting that. He hoped it was okay that he was opening this. He assumed this was her plan. After making her bed. He even did hospital corners on the sheets. His mother would be proud. She raised him and his siblings to do housework. He stood back and admired the made bed. He actually liked what she selected. It was nice and not too feminine. He waited for the movers to set up the guest room. Once that was done about 2 hours later he worked on that bedroom as well. Those were two things Olivia would not have to worry about. Two hours later Olivia's mom stopped in to see how things were coming along. She had just gotten home from some appointments and was pleasantly surprised. There were boxes everywhere, but you could see the main pieces of furniture set in place. She went to the bedrooms and was surprised at what she saw.

"Did the movers set up the beds and make the beds as well?" She asked.

"Umm, no. I just figured that would be one less thing Olivia would have to worry about when she arrived home. They had another 8 hours on the road so I knew it would be late when she got home." Fitz explained.

"Oh Fitz that was so nice of you. Liv will be so happy. I am sorry I did not think of it myself. I know she'll be happy to walk into her own bedroom and get a good night's sleep after being on the road all this time." Mrs. Pope gave him a motherly hug.

Eventually the movers had brought the last of the boxes in and they had left enough space for Olivia to move around comfortably and access all the main areas of her home. Fitz thanked them for all their hard work and assured them he would let the owner of the moving company know how pleased he was with their professionalism and work. Olivia he was sure would take the time to give a glowing review. An hour later Fitz brought Olivia's keys up to her parents' home and headed over to his place. By now, Olivia and Harrison should be in the home stretch of their trip.

At about 9pm that evening Fitz was relaxing in his den when he heard the front door to his sister's flat slam shut. Then he heard hurried footsteps as if someone was running down the steps. After a few minutes, the unmistakable squeals could be heard from his sister and no doubt Olivia. Getting up, he went to his window and looked past his parents' home to the car parked in the Pope's driveway and could make out the two women embraced in a tight hug bouncing and moving in a small circle. Harrison stood at the back of the vehicle with his arms folded across his chest. HE could not make out the look on his face, but from his body posture, he is sure it was judgmental.

Soon Olivia's parents and his parents were outside greeting Liv and Harrison. Next, he heard the door upstairs open and close. The footsteps were much slower and lighter than before. They stopped midways and then a knock on his door. He opened his door to find Stephen outside.

"Hey Liv and Harrison made it. Are you going to come say hi?" Stephen asked.

"Umm, I think maybe I'll just go over tomorrow." Fitz replied.

Stephen reached up and touched his brother in law's shoulder. "I think you should at least say a quick hello."

Fitz thought about it and said, "Sure, let me grab my coat and shoes." Once he got those on he and Stephen walked over.

Fitz met Harrison at the back of the car and asked him if he needed any help carrying things inside. It looked like it was only two small carry-on bags. They packed lightly. Therefore, he grabbed one. As he and Harrison took the bags up the few steps, everyone else followed them. Before they walked inside Abby said wait. Liv should be the first one to enter her apartment. Harrison and Fitz stepped aside while Mrs. Pope handed her the keys.

Olivia's heart was pounding. She knew she would love the place because it was her grandmother's gift to her. Her eyes started to well up with tears. She had to keep them at bay. She opened the front door enough to see the new more open floor plan. She pulled it shut quickly. Everyone was quiet.

Her dad stepped forward and patted her back. She assured him she was okay. It was just overwhelming the changes she could see in that quick peek. Reaching for the door again, she pushed it open and stepped over the threshold. Her hand covered her heart what she could see of her new house was beautiful. Everything she had put out there in her endless collaborations with Abby was right there before her. She turned around and realized all her family and friends were crowded on the landing outside her doorway. She told them all to come inside. Everyone filed in and chatter about how great it looked could be heard.

Olivia made her way to her bedroom. When she walked in, she took in the sight before her. Her bedroom was set up just how she wanted it. Then she noticed her bed was made with her new comforter set. She assumed it was her mother. Abby came in and checked out everything. She walked back out and hugged her mom. She thanked her for what she did, but then Catherine had to let her know it was she.

Olivia's face was clouded with confusion. "The movers did all that?"

"No honey. Fitz did it as a gift to you so you would have a place to sleep." Catherine lovingly told her.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Her eyes began to search the room for him. His back was turned to her as he was talking to her dad and Harrison. He was letting them know he was going to head back home. He would stop by tomorrow to see if Liv had any question. As he turned to leave, he caught her eye. She beckoned him over. He met her half way as she was walking towards him. When he got close enough she told him her mom told him what he did.

"Thank you so much Fitz. You didn't have to, but I'm really glad you did." She spoke to him softly.

"It was no problem. Just trying to help." He answered while looking into her eyes.

She reached up and embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back, Olivia inhaled his manly scent, and Fitz could smell the sweetness of her shampoo. The two held on a little longer than friendly, but pulled back. They shared a sweet smile.

Little did they know where seven pairs of eyes were all watching the interaction.

Fitz announced he was heading out and waves bye to everyone.

Olivia volunteered to walk him out. She stepped outside the door when he walked onto the landing and pulled the door up behind her. Once they were both on the landing, she hugged Fitz again and he brushed a hand along her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"Good Night, Liv"

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Olivia said hopeful.

"You will." He confirmed and headed down the steps.

Walking back into her apartment she had this weird feeling they had all been talking about her.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" she asked awkwardly.

Marching to the kitchen, she looked for the box labeled glasses. She was not about to field questions. NOT TONIGHT, she said in her head.

Fitz walked into his apartment and flopped down on the couch. Boy, he was in trouble. That girl was going to be the death of him. He was sure of it.


	4. The Morning After

After everyone left Olivia's apartment it was just her and Harrison left. She and Harrison had a seat in the living room. They spent about 30 minutes talking. He complimented her on how great the house looks.

He said, "Fitz really did a nice job."

That brought a warm smile to Olivia's face.

She replied, "He really did. He and Abby worked so hard to get this place in order for me before I moved in. I really appreciate what they did."

Harrison hmmm in response. He wanted to ask more, but he knew better than to push his sister. There is something going on there between her and Fitz. That would have to wait for another day. It was late and they had a long exhausting day. Right now, all he can think about was getting some much-needed sleep. Looking at his sister, he could see she was exhausted also. She had just yawned for the second time in a matter of minutes.

"Liv, I think I'm going to take a shower and turn in. By the looks of it you are about ready to do the same." He said before getting up off the couch. They shared a warm hug and good night's wishes before he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Harrison" Liv called out.

"Yes Liv"

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate you spending your vacation time to make this drive with me. I couldn't have done it without you." She said while smiling at him lovingly.

"Anything for my favorite big Sis. If you tell Samantha I said that I'll deny." He chuckled and headed in search for the box marked linens.

Olivia was still curled up on the couch when she heard the shower start. Harrison must have found the box with linens in it. She looked out her bay window and could see the moon through her blinds. Reaching for her mug of cocoa, she sent a thank you text to Fitz. He responded right away.

F: I thought you would be sleep by now.

O: I will be there soon. I am just in amazement of my new home.

F: So I am assuming you like everything then.

O: You know what they say about assuming.

F: Are you calling me an ass?

O: LOL, of course not. I do like everything that I have seen so far. You and Abby really outdid yourselves.

F: You are welcome.

O: Plus, I came back to a bed made up. Now if that is not service I do not know what is.

Fitz decided it was time to FaceTime and so he made the call.

Olivia answered the call on the first ring.

Fitz smiling face appeared on the screen. Then in a husky voice, he said…"I aim to please."

Olivia blushed which Fitz thought was the cutest thing.

"Well your bed making skills pleased me greatly. I'll have to find out what other skills you have." Liv looked directly into Fitz eyes.

"Well I can assure you that my talents are many in and out of the bedroom. For starters though I definitely know how to mess up a bed as well." Fitz smirked as Olivia bit her bottom lip. Two can play this game.

After a hard swallow, Olivia asked if he still planned on stopping by tomorrow. If so what time did he think, he would come over.

They arranged for 10am. Good nights were exchanged and both went to bed with thoughts of each other on their mind.

Fitz woke up the next morning 7 and decided he would go to the neighborhood gym where he had a membership. He had some pent up energy that he would take out on the treadmill and punching bag. When he walked in, he saw his boxing trainer that he usually spars with. They arranged to get a session in once he finished on the treadmill.

An hour later and Fitz was walking out of the gym. His body had been through a good workout. He stepped out of the gym, the morning air hit his body, and it felt good. Fitz started to make the short walk back towards home. He did a little window-shopping on his way. As he passed the neighborhood, back low and behold standing at the counter ordering a box of pastries was none other than Olivia Pope. As she reached for the box from the bakery worker, she heard a baritone voice asking if she needed help carrying all that. She had four boxes. He wondered what this little woman was doing with all these treats.

Looking over her shoulder there stood a curly wet haired Fitzgerald Grant. His shirt was clinging to his chest in the most delicious way. After eyeing his body up and down her decided, he could help her. So much for surprising him with treats when he came over to her house. She asked the bakery worker for two bags. She placed two small boxes in one bag and handed it to Fitz and then a small and medium sized box into the other bag that she would carry.

As they walked back towards their respective homes, he teased her. Who knew Livvie had a sweet tooth. They shared easy conversation and before they knew, they were on their block. Before they parted ways, Olivia gave him instructions. The two pastry boxes he carried were for his parents and Abby & Stephen. She asked could she trust him to deliver them. He assured her she could. She told him if he could hold out until 10am she would have pastries and coffee waiting for him. His last response before heading to his parents' home was "I can't wait to sample your tasty treats."

Olivia swatted his arm and Fitz let out a hearty chuckle.

"I'll see you at 10am. Don't be late" Olivia sassed.

Fitz headed up to his parents' home with a smile on his face. He rang the door and after a minute, his father answered. Fitz reached out, handed his dad the box, and said courtesy of your new neighbor Olivia Pope. His mom showed up standing next to his father and asked what he was doing out so early on a Saturday.

Robert Grant said he is delivering pastries courtesy of Olivia.

"Really now?" Barbara Grant gave her son a knowing look.

Fitz cleared up that he ran into Olivia on his way back from the gym. Making a hasty retreat, he said he had another delivery to make to Abby and Stephen. He held up the bag indicating there was another package in it.

Dropping the pastries off at Abby's he and small talk letting Abby know their brother and family would be arriving later that evening. Fitz headed back to his apartment and hopped in the shower. Once out of the shower he put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Stepping back into the bathroom, he made sure his hair was combed. As usual, the one unruly curl was present. He gave himself the once over and was pleased with his appearance. Checking his watch, he saw he had about 10 minutes. He headed for the door grabbing his coat and walked to Olivia's. When he knocked on her door, he heard bare feet pad across the hardwood floors. He saw her peak through the side window at the front door and gave her a little wave. A few seconds later, the door opened slowly and she peeked from behind it waving a hand to tell him to step inside. As she closed the door, she checked him out.

Would you like me to take your coat she asked to which he gladly accepted. Fitz slipped off his shoes. He was not sure what her rules were about shoes in the house, but he thought since she was barefoot he should probably remove his shoes as well. The nice thing was he had installed heated floors in so he should be comfortable.

Olivia watched him remove his shoes and admired how his back muscles flexed with each movement. Next, she notice how big his feet were and bit her lip while she waited patiently. That was a nervous habit she had and Fitz found it sexy. When he stood up, he was greeted with the sight of Olivia biting her lip. He slipped his hands in his pockets and raised an eyebrow. They had a small stare down. Finally, Olivia asked if he was hungry. She hoped he had not eaten after his workout.

"I could definitely eat something." Fitz replied.

Olivia led the way to the kitchen.

Fitz noticed she had unpacked her Keurig coffee maker and it looks like dishes had been unpacked. She was making good progress. Fitz sat at the island watching her move effortlessly around the kitchen. He eyed the pastry box sitting on the counter near the Keurig. He could smell the delicious treats throughout the kitchen area. He wondered what she had picked out. He had been going to that bakery since he was a small boy. He had favorites, but one in particular was a special treat for him.

Olivia reached up to get mugs out of the cabinet and her shirt lifted exposing her mocha skin. Fitz could not tear his eyes away. Once the mugs were placed on the counter Olivia turned to Fitz.

"I hope French roast is okay with you." She asked.

"That is perfect." Fitz confirmed.

"Do you want cream and sugar for your coffee?" Olivia inquired.

"No, I like my coffee black and strong." He replied looking directly in her eyes.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She felt like he was and was not answering just about the coffee. She turned on her heels and watched the brewer begin to fill the carafe.

"Do you need help with anything? Can I grab the plates for you?" Fitz asked.

"No, just sit there and look pretty." Olivia said before she realized.

Fitz cheeks reddened as he blushed at her comment.

"So the lady thinks I'm pretty. I guess I'll take it." He chuckled.

Turning to look over her shoulder, she stuck her tongue out.

Laughter filled the area.

Once the coffee finished brewing, she brought the mugs over and then poured each of them a mug from the carafe. She added a little cream and sugar to hers. Olivia loved sweet coffee. She only used a little sweetener because they were having the pastries. Grabbing the box off the counter she placed it on the kitchen island between where she and Fitz would be sitting. Making her way around the island she slid into the bar stool next to Fitz. I hope you like the selection I got. Lifting the lid, she turned the box towards him so he could see the options. She noticed the smile creep along his lips and if possible, the blue in his eyes shone brighter. His eyes zeroed in the one pastry she had selected for him specifically. She had hoped they were still his favorite and by that look, they were.

Fitz clasped his hands together and rubbed them before picking up a napkin and reaching for a chocolate croissant lightly dusted with powder sugar. He wondered how she knew. Did Abby tell her? His questions would soon be answered.

"I see those are still your favorite?" Liv questioned.

Fitz looked on with confusion etched on his face.

"Oh come on Fitz. You would eat those every time either my mom or your mom would take us there for a treat. Abby and I would get cupcakes, but not you. You wanted a chocolate croissant. I must admit they are pretty good though." Olivia explained.

"I can't believe you remember that. It's been years and yes they are definitely my favorite treat from Arsicault Bakery."

Olivia just gave him a warm smile. She remembered many things about him. He was her crush for a long time, but she did not want him to view her feelings now as a young girl with a crush. She was a grown woman interested in a grown man. She was going to make herself feelings for him clear. She was sure he had feelings as well. Seattle was the start of something. Now it was up to both of them to see where they wanted it to lead. Reaching into the pastry box Olivia pulled out a morning bun. Fitz was such a gentlemen. He had waited patiently for her to get her treat before he took a bite of his.

Lifting the croissant to his mouth Fitz took a bite. His eyes closed as he let out a little moan. Olivia watched on with amusement.

"Do I need to give you a minute?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Fitz replied.

"Well, it looks like you and the croissant might need a minute alone" Olivia laughed

Fitz rolled his eyes. Then took a sip of his coffee.

After finishing her morning bun, Oliva decided to try a piece of a chocolate croissant. As she reached for it, Fitz swatted her hand away.

"Uh Uh Uh, nope… you can't just grab one of those. I thought you got those for me." Fitz reminded.

Once the shock of what had happened wore off, she said I got more than enough for both of us to have some. Reaching again, she got the same result. He really was not going to share his croissants. Or so she thought.

Fitz reached into the box and picked up the croissant. He looked at Olivia. Breaking it into half, he brought half his hand was holding to her mouth. She looked at the croissant, then back up at Fitz. Then back at the croissant. In the meantime his heart was pounding. This was risky. Then she slowly opened her mouth. He slid the croissant forward and her plump lips closed around the warm powder covered treat. When she pulled back, her eyes had closed and the buttery flavor of the treat filled with chocolate and sent her taste buds into over load. She also moaned. Realizing she had her eyes snapped open. Fitz had an I told you so look on his face. Swallowing he offered her another bite which she accepted. This time when she closed her lips around it the brushed against his fingertips and he did not pull away. While Olivia finished chewing Fitz took another bite of the other half of the croissant and somehow managed to get powder sugar all over his mouth. Olivia reached up with her napkin to wipe the powder sugar off the side of his mouth. As she did, he grabbed her wrist and kiss the palm of her hand, then her wrist. Guiding her out of her bar stool, he pulled her to stand between his legs. He leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses to her lips. That kiss quickly turned heated and they made out with his hands caressing her back, hips and slowly down her butt while she held on to his waist. Once they pulled back from the kiss, their foreheads rested against each other's.

Fitz asked, "Livvie, what are we doing? I know what I feel and what I want us to be doing. We should really talk."

Grabbing his hands in hers, she said, "I agree, we need to talk." Pulling him to a standing position, she walked him over to the couch so they could talk and hopefully make out some more she though.


	5. The Talk

**A/N: Thanks to all of you have read this story and left reviews. I've received some messages about this story and I want to thank those for the encouraging words. I hope you enjoy the latest update. Please leave your thoughts**.

As Fitz settled on the couch, Olivia went to grab their mugs of coffee off the island. Bringing them, she sat them down on the coffee table on top of coasters. Looking at Fitz she said "Are you ready to talk?" Fitz gave her a nod and started to speak.

"Olivia, Liv, Livvie, the time I spent with you in Seattle left me feeling alive. It was only three days, but they were the best three days I have had in a long time. My ability to talk to you about any and everything. Finding out we had so much in common. I want to make it clear I do not see you as my little sister's best friend. I see you as Olivia Pope the grown woman whom I would very much like to get to know more about. The woman I would like to date. I am not getting younger; I do not have time to play games. I am making it clear what my intentions are here. I do not see myself casually dating just to date. I am dating with a purpose. Finding my life partner. If that is not something you are interested in let me know. Because I honestly feel like that could be you. I hope my feelings don't' scare you."

Olivia watched as Fitz kept talking without taking a breath. She finally found an opening when he said he hoped that did not scare her to respond.

"Your feelings don't scare me. I want to make my intentions with you clear. I am glad you do not see me as just Abby's best friend. While there was a time when I was the young girl with a crush on my best friend's older brother that is definitely not who I am now. I am a woman in search of love. I want to find my other half to share my life with. Those days in Seattle where you let me lean on you as I spoke about the immeasurable pain I felt at the loss of my grandmother. You did not look at me with pity. Instead, you looked at me with eyes that were so comforting. The in depth conversations we shared about life and our dreams were amazing. I'm very interested in seeing where this could go."

Fitz smiled his amazing smile at her. He pulled her into his side and as he reclined his body on the arm of the couch she nestled into his side. He held her close and they laid like that in silence for a minute just holding each other. Both thinking about how this relationship could last a lifetime. Neither brave enough to voice it. After a minute of silence Olivia spoke.

"You know Abby is like a dog with a bone. She will be questioning what is going on between us." Olivia released with a sigh.

"Do you think she'll have a problem with us dating? I can talk to her if you'd like." Fitz replied. He was not about to let Abby interfere in this.

"To be honest, I don't' think she will have a problem. I just know she'll be mad if we keep this from her."

"Well then if we are sure we want to pursue this maybe it's time we had a talk with Abigail Grant Whelan."

They decided they would have a talk with Abby soon, but right now, they were content to be in their own little world. They spent about another two hours lounging at Olivia's. Fitz showed her a few of the smart home features they put into her home and she was pleased with how these would save her money in the end. They also spent some time cuddling, and sharing sweet kisses. Fitz could not get enough of her soft lips and Olivia could not get enough of being in his embrace. It felt like home being in his strong arms. A little while later he has to leave to get ready for his Brother and his family to come into town. Fitz had agreed to host dinner for the family this evening and he had to get ready.

A few hours later Fitz was out back on the deck grilling steaks for the family while his brother Bobby looked on. They were discussing relationships and he asked him if he was seeing anyone. Fitz let him know recently he found someone he was interested in dating. Bobby asked him to tell him more about the girl who put a smile on his face. Fitz described all the things he found amazing about Olivia, never using her name. Bobby listened to his brother and was left to wonder why she was not at dinner tonight.

While they were still outside the sliding glass door opened and out walked their brother in law Stephen. Bobby rose giving Stephen a hug. Then Stephen made his way over to Fitz. Checking out how he was manning the grill. He took a swig of his beer and asked how the walk through with Olivia went. Fitz said things went well. She was pleased with all the new upgraded technology that was put into her home.

Bobby's ears perked up. "Olivia bought a house? Where?"

"She inherited Nana Pope's flat after she passed away. Fitz and Abby took on the project to update the space." Stephen replied.

"Well I'm sure everyone is happy to have her back. I know Abby is over the moon." Bobby expressed.

"Yes, everyone is happy to have her back here. Right Fitz." Stephen said.

"Sure. Yes it's great to have Olivia home." Fitz rolled his eyes.

Bobby watched the interaction between Stephen and Fitz. That is when it clicked. Could Olivia be the woman Fitz was talking about? Judging by the smirk on Stephen's face there is a story there. He will talk to his brother later. He knows how he gets and it will take some tact to approach this subject. Fitz asked one of the fellas to take this grilled vegetables inside and he would be in with the steaks on in a minute. Stephen took the veggies and Bobby patted Fitz shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

Dinner with the family went great. Lots of chatter and catching up. Fitz looked around the table and smiled. He loved having a large family. His dining room was seldom used except for when hosting a party or guest. He looked forward to a day when it would be filled with his own family. He had a moment of envisioning Olivia and two kids sitting at the table. He closed his eyes trying to clear the thought. He did not want to get ahead of himself. Then he felt a tug on his shirtsleeve and a little voice saying Uncle Fitz. He smiled and look to the left to see a little boy grinning at him with his front tooth missing.

"Yes B.J. (Bobby Jr.), what can I do for you snaggatooth." Fitz replied.

"Can we have a slumber party at your house? I want to build a fort like last time." The little boy snickered.

"I think that is possible. Let's see what your mom and dad have to say about that." Fitz eyed the parents sitting across the table. His sister in law was cradling their 6-month-old baby. She had a look of thanks on her face. His brother Bobby made a face like he was thinking about it. Little B.J. look at his dad and said "Please" causing the table to laugh.

"Okay Okay. Who can resist that adorable face?" Bobby replied.

Fitz high fived his nephew. Therefore, B.J. spent the evening with Fitz. They built a fort in the living room. They watched a kid's movie and B.J. fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Fitz decided to give Liv a call before going to bed. They spent about 39 minutes on the phone. Towards the end of their call, B.J. woke up. He had to use the bathroom. When he finished the game over and sat on Fitz lap. He wanted to know what he was doing on the phone. When he looked at the screen, he saw Olivia's face.

"Hey Livvie, what are you doing?" B.J. asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to your Uncle Fitz, but it's his bedtime. I am going to let him go to sleep. Hopefully I'll get to see you soon B.J"

B.J. waved as Liv said good night to both the Grant males.

A few days later…

Not only had Bobby and his family come into town. Samantha and her family had arrived. Therefore, both the Popes and Grants had full houses. Normally the neighborhood would do a block party. Just to have something fun to do. It was not holiday themed because the different ethnicities. It was just nice for the block, which consisted of families that had been there for years to come together. Since their street ended in a cul-de-sac where it was not a through street they would get the permit to block off their one block.

Fitz had talked to his father two days ago to go over an idea with him. Since they were not going up to the snow this year he wanted to bring the snow to them. He had arranged for a snowmaking machine to be brought in and early this morning they had pumped snow onto the small neighborhood mini park. There had been a small fence draped with a tarp blocking the view to the park so no one could see what was done there yet. The block party would begin at 8am. Breakfast was set up to be served. Coffee stations where set up and of course there was hot cocoa and apple cider for the little ones. Fitz reminded the Grant kids to dress warm. After everyone had gotten breakfast… most of the neighborhood headed to the park for what they thought would be fun and games.

When the gate was opened, the screams of the children could be heard. There were gasp. Lots of jumping up and down. Fitz stood at the entrance and made sure every kid had on a hat, gloves and warm coat. If not, they had to go home and put those on. He let kids in one by one with their parents' permission. The kids picked up the snow. Some seeing it for the first time. It was cute to watch the kids play. Some small children not knowing what to do with the snow. Christopher came and patted Fitz on the back. This is amazing. He smiled watching Samantha his wife and their two children making a snowman. Wait until Olivia sees this. He looked around realizing Olivia was not there. He wondered where she was.

Olivia had gone in the house to get a scarf for her neck. The wind was blowing and she did not want to get sick. While she was inside, she heard the squeals of the children. She couldn't' for the life of her figure out what had them so excited. As she made her way over to the park, she could tell the kids where having lots of fun. Even adults could be heard laughing. As she stepped inside the gate Sophia, her niece ran and crashed into her legs. Olivia's eyes were taking in what she saw. There was a winter wonderland. Snow covered the s mall mini park. Olivia loved snow. Show always wished for a snow day. It never came to San Francisco sadly. That was until today. She then saw Abby hit Fitz with a snowball while he tried to use B.J. as a shield.

"Come on Aunt Liv, let's go help Aunt Abby. It's a boys against the girls." She reached and pulled Liv by the hand. As they made their way out there, BJ hit Sophie in the back with a small snowball. She took off running leaving Olivia.

Abby came over to Liv giving her a hug. As they released each other, they heard Bobby call their names. Both Liv and Abby where his simultaneously with snowballs. Both Fitz and Bobby stood there grinning that was until Abby and Olivia took off chasing them. Liv got close enough to push Fitz and he lost his balance falling in the snow. Liv jumped on his back and whispered in his ear he was going to pay for that. She picked up a hand full of snow and smashed it on his cheek. You could heard Fitz scream because of how cold it was all over the park. He quickly flipped over and that caused Olivia to fall into the snow next to him. He looked over at her and laughed. They laid there in the snow with their hands clutched together enjoying the moment.

Abby came over and dropped snow on both Fitz and Liv. With her hands on her hips, she told Liv. "No francizing with the enemy. Stop the googly eyes Fitz." They both laughed and not attempted to get up as Abby marched away.

"Well I guess we don't have an Abby problem after all." Liv said. Fitz just nodded and pulled Olivia closer to him. He did not care who saw. She was his.


	6. Goodbye 2018

**Please ignore all typos. I didn't have time to truly edit this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

It had been a few days since the neighborhood block party and everyone was still talking about what an amazing time they had. Every time Fitz saw a neighborhood kid, they were sharing with him how much fun they had in the snow. The only thing is Fitz seems to have caught a cold. He had promised his brother that he would go with him shopping for a special gift for their mother. He had to cancel. He had been sneezing and coughing all week long. He had been trying his best to take it easy so he could attend the annual end of the year Grant Builders party. This party was an annual event held at one of the waterfront hotels in the city. The attendees were usually the small staff of Grant employees, their families, the Grant family and close friends. The Pope's were always on that list. A couple of other neighbors that had become close friends were included. This year Olivia would be attending the party. She expressed that she wanted to personally thank a few of the artisans who worked on her place. Fitz had promised her that she would get the opportunity, as they would attend.

Right now Fitz was curled up in bed coughing and blowing his nose. His mom had stopped by last night with a big pot of soup and she made sure he had a big bowl before she left. He was definitely a mama's boy. He would not even deny it. Olivia had called to check on him. She had offered to bring him some food, but he told her he did not want her getting sick. They had FaceTime several times since he had gotten his cold. He told her the best medicine was seeing her face. He was not lying she made him feel better. Abby had gone to the store and picked up him some juice and medicine. She left them on the counter in his kitchen and left as quickly as she could. She did not want to get sick. She sent him a text when she dropped everything off. He laughed that she was treating him like he had the plague, but he understood she did not want to get sick.

Saturday evening had been a real turn around. Fitz was not 100%, but he had been feeling much better. His brother was coming over to hang out and watch a little football. This was the first chance they had to hang out since he arrived. He knows his brother is curious about Olivia and it would be a good chance to get a little male feedback. Their dad said he would stop by a little later. Fitz had gotten up early to clean up his apartment. He wanted to make sure everything was disinfected. He did not want his brother catching anything he had. As he was in the middle of cleaning up there was a knock on the door. Fitz looked through the peephole and there he saw the cutest thing. Olivia was there holding a basket and what looked like thermos. She was not about getting sick either. He laughed and opened the door. Olivia did not attempt to come inside; instead, she thrust her arms forward for him to take the supplies. He looked at her big brown expressive eyes and asked her what all of this was? He reached for the basket and thermos. She started to speak and from the sound of it, her mom had sent those to him. Something about feed a cold, starve a fever. He could not clearly understand, but he told her thank you. He stepped forward to give her a thank you hug, but she backed away with her arms up.

"I know you said you are feeling better, but I don't want to take a chance. I have a cute little dress and somewhere to wear it tomorrow night. I can't catch what you had." Olivia stated flatly.

"How little is this dress?" Fitz said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are shameless." Olivia laughed.

Fitz held up his hands in surrender. He told her what he planned to do today. He was going to take it easy and watch a little football with Bobby. Liv reminded him to cheer on her Cowboys, which caused him to frown. Fitz was a diehard 49ers fan and he could not understand how Olivia, born and raised in San Francisco could be a Cowboys fan. He could take that up with her parents. Their house was a Cowboys house. Harrison and Fitz would occasionally go to Football games at Candlestick and now they have caught a few games at Levi stadium. Harrison did not hate the Niners, but he too was raised to love the Cowboys.

Liv was headed up to Abby's. They were going get pedicures and get a little end of the year shopping in. He bid her adieu and headed to put the items on the counter. Catherine Pope was an awesome baker and he knew these would be good treats. He decided to wait for his brother to join him and they could snack on those for the morning game. They would eat the heavy snack food in the afternoon.

Fitz and Bobby had a blast. He missed his big brother hanging out as often. They do not live that far apart, but he definitely needed to make more time to get to the suburbs. In-between games the subject of Olivia came up. Fitz was pretty open and honest with Bobby, which shocked him. Fitz often was guarded with his feeling and for him to be so forthcoming with details was unusual. He told him about his time in Seattle. In addition, how Abby had asked him to check on Olivia. He told of their time together, the real connection they made and now he was sure Olivia felt it as well. So now, they are going to pursue a relationship. Bobby had nothing but good wishes for the two. He liked Olivia and felt she would be good for his brother. Fitz thanked him for his support. He and Abby had yet to have a heart to heart, but he hoped Olivia would have one with her today while they were out. He did not want to complicate their relationship nor his relationship with his sister.

Abby and Olivia had arrived at the spa. They were set to get pedicures, but Liv saw they had a special for hot stone massages and convinced Abby to get one. They were in a shared room lying face down on the massage tables. Liv opened up the conversation. She needed to make sure she and Abby were okay.

"Abby, I know we haven't had a chance to really talk. I want to know if you will be okay if I start seeing Fitz other than as a hangout buddy." Liv asked.

Abby was quiet for a moment before she said, "You don't need my permission to date Fitz."  
"I know that, but I would like your blessing. I do not want things to be awkward between us. I want to know we are going to be okay. That you and he are going to be okay" Liv responded.

"Well, I'm okay with it, but I do have some questions. Be honest with me and let me know when this started." Abby asked.

"Honestly? " Liv asked.

"Yes. WHEN?" Abby said

"Abby, we have only officially talked about our feelings for each other a few days ago. I know you can gathering this did not happen overnight. You know me. I have always had a crush on Fitz when I was younger, but that is not what this is. When he came to Seattle to see me. Thank you for that by the way. I know you asked him to. Liv smiled softly at Abby. We spent a few days hanging out. We went to dinner, listened to music and talked. Really talked Abby. We shared hopes and dreams for the future. I think he and I have a lot in common. There was a real connection made there." Liv spilled.

Abby could hear by the tone in her voice that Liv was falling for Fitz the man. Not her attractive (she could not bring herself to call him hot though she knew many women thought he was) older brother.

"Well you have my blessing. You better not hurt him and he better not hurt you or I'm going to kick both of your butts." Abby retorted.

That caused Liv to laugh.

Then another thought popped into Abby's head. "Liv, I already consider you a sister. You know my parents always call you an honorary Grant like I am an honorary Pope. Liv if you and Fitz get married you will be a Grant! My real sister, well sister-in-law. You know what I am saying. She went on and on. She was getting excited."

Liv laughed and told Abby to "slow down." However, in her heart she could see that happening. She did not want to get ahead of herself. They finished relaxing while getting their massages and headed to get their manicures and pedicures.

Abby asked Liv if she was going with Fitz to the event and she said no. She was going to head over with her parents. She was not sure if Fitz was going to be able to make it. It depended on how he was feeling. He says he is feeling better, but I do not know for sure how it is going to play out. I am hoping he makes it. If he does not maybe, your dad can introduce me to a few of the people who worked on my flat.

Abby selected a metallic paint for her nails and toes. She was going to wear a green velvet dress tonight. That will look fantastic with her skin tone. Olivia went with a burgundy polish. Tonight she intended to wear a burgundy lace sheath dress that stopped right at the knees. It had cap sleeves and a v back. She would wear her hair straight, with a part on the left, and tucked behind her ears.

After their appointment, Abby and Liv went shopping. She found some strappy heels to wear tonight and a fancy hair clip to wear in her hair. After catching a little lunch both women headed home to rest before getting ready for tonight. Liv checked in with Fitz to see how he was feeling. When his face appeared on the screen, she could tell he was feeling better. She questioned if he was going to be able to make it. He said he was feeling better, but he did not know if he should change it going out tonight. He could see a smidge of disappointment on her face. He gave her a soft smile. Livvie, getting her to look at the screen. He hated to see her pouting. "Save me a dance." he said. She gave him a smile and replied "Always." He could see what he assumed was her dress laying out on her bed. It was barely in view, but he could see the color was burgundy.

Fitz intended to go tonight. Now he knew what jacket he would be wearing with his black tuxedo slacks. He had a velvet burgundy jacket in his closet. He could not wait to see her in her dress. He ended their conversation and started getting ready. He talked to his parents and told them he would arrive a little later. He asked them not to confirm if he was coming. Just that he would make it if he were feeling up to it. He knew the party would not get into full swing until 9pm. Everyone would start arriving around 8pm. As he was getting dressed, he heard the upstairs door close and a few minutes later a light tap on his door. It was Abby and Stephen letting him know they were heading out. He told Abby he was going to surprise Olivia so if she asked tell her she was not sure if he was going to make it. It depended on how he was feeling.

Liv and Stephen had arrived and were engaged in a conversation when Booby, his wife and son showed up. They were all dressed in black and silver. BJ hugged Abby around her leg. Abby asked her dad if everything was set up and he asked her to check. Barbara Grant took BJ by the hand and took him to get a snack of fruit. While everyone was mingling the Pope, family arrived. Sophia and BJ found a table to sit at and eat while Samantha and Michelle joined them and talked. Liv walked over and asked if they had seen Abby. They told her no and told her to have a seat.

Samantha complimented Olivia on her dress and that she looked nice. She thanked her. Michelle approached the subject of Fitz and stated he was sorry he might not come. She knew he would be sad he missed you in that dress. That caused Olivia to blush. She got up and made her way around speaking to a few faces she recognized. Fitz let his father know he was there via a text. He asked her to take Liv and introduce her to Cecil and Andrew who worked on her home. While his dad was doing that, he ran into Abby in the hallway. She was so happy he came. She told him Liv would be thrilled. He said he could not disappoint her. He was just trying to figure out how to surprise her. While he was talking to Abby Samantha and Sophia came out of the ballroom looking for the restroom. Sophia saw him and ran over to Mr. Fitzy. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He told her how pretty her dress was and she blushed. While they were all outside, they could hear music starting to play in the ballroom. Looking inside he saw Liv dancing with Stephen. He knew in that moment he could not wait all night. He wanted to be the one holding her in his arms. Liv changed partners and danced with her father while Mrs. Pope danced with Stephen. While she was dancing with her father little Sophia came up and tapped her leg. When Liv leaned down, she whispered in her ear.

"Mr. Fitzy would like this dance. Can you let me dance with Pop Pop.?"

As Liv started to stand up, she could sense him before she could see him. When she was, fully standing a hand came and rested on her back. The thumb brushed against the expose skin and sent a shiver all over her body.

Mr. Pope said, "It looks like my Livvie has found a new dance partner." He gave her a sad, but understanding smile. Turning he said "May I have this dance Miss Sophia?"

The little girl giggled. "Sure Pop Pop."

He grabbed her hands and told her to step on. She stood on his feet and he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Ms. Pope, can I have this dance? He whispered seductively in her ear.

Turning her head in this direction, she said, "You are the only person I've wanted to dance with all night."

They proceeded to dance the night away. As it approached midnight, the DJ announced a countdown. They were leaving 2018 behind and heading into all 2019 would bring.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1….

Fitz and Olivia shared a soul-stirring kiss filled with hopes and promises. They both knew deep in their hearts that they would not be kissing anyone else like this for the rest of their lives.

 _ **A/N: So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed my version of Fitz and Olivia and their adventure of Winter in the City. (San Francisco) I have enjoyed writing this pair. I might continue this version of them. It will not be right away, but I will definitely check in with them. If you are interested, I have another story. The Party. I would like to give that FF a little more attention before I return to this version. Again thank you all for your kind words, reviews and feedback. I appreciate each one of you.**_


	7. January 1, 2019

Hello 2019

Warm sun cascades through the window of her bedroom. Olivia felt the warmth on her face and yet she did not want to open her eyes. She felt like she was having the most wonderful dream. She was enveloped in strong arms. She had gotten the best sleep of her life. Now that the sun was up, she was not ready for her dream to end. Olivia stirred a little bit and then she felt a finger brush against her cheek. Was she dreaming she thought? Taking a deep breath in she could smell his masculine scent. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with the bluest eyes shining back at her. He looked at her with such love that she became shy. She gave him a shy smile and he brushed his thumb across her lips before leaning down and giving her the softest of kisses. Then his baritone voice washed over her as she heard him say "good morning, sweetheart."

How did they get here you may be asking?

 _Flashback:_

 _Countdown….5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

 _Fitz and Olivia shared a soul-stirring kiss filled with hopes and promises. They both knew deep in their hearts that they would not be kissing anyone else like this for the rest of their lives._

When their lips parted, they rested their foreheads against each other. Olivia had her arms wrapped around Fitz neck while his hands rested on her hips. They slowly swayed side to side with eyes locked on each other. They could hear the sounds of people cheering and wishing each other happy new year. It was official; they were starting 2019 out as a couple. A couple in the open for their family and friends to see. There would be no sneaking around. Each were fine with that, as they did not want to hide what they were feeling for one another. Abby and Stephen coming over and wishing them happy New Year has interrupted their moment. Abby embraced Liv in a tight hug and whispered in her ear that she hoped 2019 was filled with lots of love and happiness. That she deserved it. The two parted with tears in their eyes. They were so sappy. Stephen had patted Fitz on the back as he shared well wishes for the New Year.

The music continued to play as they made their way around to friends and family exchanging well wishes. When they reached her parents, Fitz gave Mrs. Pope a warm hug and asked her if she would like to dance. He felt it would give Liv a chance to talk with her dad. He knew she was a daddy's girl and Mr. Pope's eyes had been on them all night. After that kiss, there was no doubt, what was going on between Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz and Mrs. Pope danced for a song. During that time, she shared with him that she hopes he and Olivia would be happy together and she approved of their relationship. He thanked her and let her know that all he wants is to make Olivia happy. That he cares about her a lot and that brought her mother comfort. She knew Fitz since he was a baby. She knew the kind of man his parents raised and she had no doubt he was a good honorable man. That is someone she would be proud of her daughter to be with, and by the look on Liv's face Fitz makes her happy.

Liv smiled at her dad. He took her hand in his and began to twirl her around the dance floor.

"So you and Fitzgerald" he asked.

"Yes, Fitzgerald and I are dating. What are your thoughts?" she asked.

"I like Fitzgerald. As long as he treats you well and makes you happy, I'm happy." Joseph Pope said while looking into his daughter's eyes. He could see she cared for him a lot.

"He does make me happy, Daddy." Liv replied.

Joseph Pope just nodded and his daughter laid her head on his chest and they danced until the song was over. Olivia automatically searched for Fitz, and found him escorting her mom back over.

Once Fitz and Mrs. Pope arrived, they each found their better half. Olivia nestled into Fitz side as he gave Joseph Pope a firm handshake. Olivia and Fitz made their way around the party. Liv met some of Fitz co-workers. She also found herself talking to the lead contractor on her home again. She thanked him a second time and he just expressed how glad he was that she was pleased with the work. Olivia and Fitz found themselves in the company of Fitz parents. Robert Grant asked Olivia how she was settling in to which she had nothing but positive things to say. He expressed how glad he was that she had found her way back to the Bay Area. She thanked him for the kind words. Fitz mom was much more direct. She told Livvie she was glad to see the smile on her sons face and that she was sure she had her to thank for that. Liv looked at Fitz who was thoroughly embarrassed and she nudged his side. Fitz gave his mother a hug and bid his parents good night.

The Pope's and the Grants parents made it a habit of staying at the hotel where the party was held. They would usually have brunch together the next day to start the New Year. Fitz did not want to be presumptuous so he most definitely did not get a hotel room. He also knew he was not ready for his night with Olivia to end. They were enjoying each other's company. Olivia invited him back to her place, which was perfect. Abby and Stephen would be home upstairs at his place and he did not want Olivia to do the walk of shame from his place. He had no problem walking back to his place the next morning. Fitz and Olivia took a drive along the waterfront. There were quite a few people still out. Many had gathered to watch the fireworks. As they headed through the marina they passed an ice cream shop and Fitz asked Olivia if she wanted to stop which of course she was all for. They parked and went inside and ordered. The shop had stayed open later for family oriented celebrations. The shop would be closing in an hour and that gave Olivia and Fitz enough time to eat. They sat next to each other sampling each other's dessert. When Olivia got a little bit of ice cream on her chin wiped it off then gave her lips a kiss. They were truly enjoying each other. Many kisses were shared in the booth. They kept the PDA chaste.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" Fitz asked.

"I did. I'm not ready for my night to end." Olivia let him know.

"I don't plan on it ending just yet." Fitz replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Olivia asked as her hand found his and intertwined their fingers.

Fitz brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's go and find out." Fitz said as he slid out of the booth, bringing Olivia with him. Once they were in a standing position he pulled her in close and whispered in her ear. We are about to make our own fireworks.

That caused Olivia to giggle.

Once outside the door, Fitz picked up his pace walking to the car. Olivia thought if they had more than a few steps to walk, she knew there was no way she would have been able to keep up. When he got to the passenger side of the car, he pinned Olivia to the car as his lips found her neck and he placed soft kisses

Fitz and Olivia walked up to her door hand in hand. Once Olivia got the door open, they both stepped inside. As Olivia went to lock the door, Fitz pinned her to it. Olivia thought what it is with him pinning her to doors. First the car door, and now the front door. He fused his lips to hers and gave her a searing kiss. This one topped the one she shared on the dance floor. She opened her mouth and welcomed his waiting tongue. This kiss was filled with so much passion. Her hands found their way around his neck and her fingertips found their way into his soft curls at the nape of his neck. Fitz groaned into her mouth letting her know he was enjoying the feel of her fingers. Their lips finally had to part, both in desperate need of air. While catching their breaths they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Let me set the alarm." Olivia said in a whisper.

He gave her some space. That gave him a little time to calm down. He ventured into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He was excessively turned on. He did not want to make any assumptions and he definitely did not want to embarrass himself. He is sure Olivia felt the effect she was having on him as his body was pressed against her. Once the alarm was set Olivia ventured into the living room and bit her lip at the sight of him lounging on her couch. He looked so sexy in his velvet tuxedo jacket. He had loosened his bowtie. It was hanging lose around his neck. She slowly made her way over to him and when she got within reach, he grabbed hold of her hand and guided her closer. One hand reached out and caressed her calf as it ran slowly up the back of her leg. His left hand reached up and caressed her neck while his thumb brushed against her jawline. She was so beautiful he thought. The intensity of his gaze made Olivia's heart skip a beat. They stared into each other's eyes. Finally Fitz spoke.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he said. The honestly of his words could heard in his tone.

Olivia blushed. She wanted to look away, but his gaze had her eyes locked with his. When she finally was able to tear her gaze away from his he spoke again.

"Don't do that. Don't hide from me."

She looked back at him and he pulled her gently onto his lap. When she was resting securely on his thigh, he leaned in and kissed her again nibbling on her lips. Olivia's hand snaked inside his jacket and slowly slid his coat off his shoulders and down his arms. She started working on the buttons of his shirt exposing more of his neck to her. Once it was visible, nothing stopped her lips from latching on and sucking the skin below his ear into her mouth. She did not want to go too hard and leave a mark. After all, they were not teenagers and she did not want to put a hickey on his neck. Fitz hand was resting high on her high, his breathing was labored and he growled Olivia in her ear as she nibbled her way back to his lips. Giving him a quick peck, she started to get up and at first, Fitz was confused, but she grabbed his hand bringing him to a standing position with her.

She led him through her house with her hand firmly clasped with his and into her bedroom. He used his foot to kick the door closed. Scooping her up in his arms he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Standing beside the bed, he dragged his hand down her leg until he reached her heel covered feet. Slowly he removed her shoes and with the ease he was handing her foot had Olivia dripping with lust. She thought this was the sexiest thing.

Fitz had to dial things back some. He did not want to take things too fast with Olivia. He wanted this relationship to be so much more than just a physical connection. He would love to make love to her tonight, but he also felt they should wait. Olivia sensed his hesitation and instead of feeling the sting of rejection, she felt loved and respected. She eased his mind of how to convey what he was feeling. Tonight was about getting to know some of each other's likes and boundaries. They would explore each other's bodies, but tonight they would not have intercourse. Fitz and Olivia slowly throughout the course of the night undressed each other until they were down to their underwear. When Fitz saw her in the sexy lace bra and panty set laying before her he did not know if he could hold back. They did allow their hands and mouths to explore each other bodies and that is exactly what he did.

That night they learned so much about each other. Both were very vocal about what was bringing the other pleasure. Each fell asleep completely satisfied in each other's arms.

A/N: So this marks the end of this story. The sequel will be "Dating in the City". I have no idea when I will start it though.


	8. Sequel has been posted

Thanks to all the readers who followed this story. If you would like to continue the journey with this couple. The sequel to Winter in the City is up. The title is Dating in the City.

Thanks again for all your reviews and private messages. I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
